1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to processes for separating HF from fluoroolefins. In particular, the disclosure relates to processes for separating HF from 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene by azeotropic distillation.
This application is a national stage entry of PCT/US2009/034470, with an international filing date of Feb. 19, 2009.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chemical manufacture of fluoroolefins may produce mixtures of the desired fluoroolefins and hydrogen fluoride (HF). The separation of fluoroolefins and HF is not always easily accomplished. Existing methods of distillation and decantation are very often ineffective for separation of these compounds. Aqueous scrubbing may be effective, but requires the use of large amounts of scrubbing solutions and produces excessive waste as well as wet product that must then be dried. Therefore, there is a need for new methods of separating HF from fluoroolefins.